


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #10 - The Emperor's New Groove

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [10]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzco introduces the awesome idea of Kuzco-mas to Pacha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #10 - The Emperor's New Groove

"Alright, Pacha, this is how it'll go! Boom, baby!"

The older man stared at the picture of a giant tree being decorated with balls and starts and other little ornaments, like llamas and squirrels and what else you could think of. On top of the giant tree was Kuzco's face, obviously carved out of gold or something. Giant, because the tree was depicted on top of a lonely mountain which looked rather familiar and it towered above everything around it, even the nearby palace.

"Um... what... what is this?" he asked, because even if he could see that it was a giant tree with decorations, he just couldn't make any sense of it.

"It's a tree, silly!" Kuzco beamed back at him. "Look here, it's got a trunk, it's got branches... it's a tree!"

"Yes, I... well, I thought it was a tree," Pacha returned, resisting the urge to rub his temples. At least for now. "I just wondered... about... About these."

This time he tried to get an explanation by pointing to the ornaments on the tree.

"These? Pacha, really. I knew you were old, but I didn't know you were blind already! These are decorations, of course. Pfft, what would a tree be without decorations, ha!"

"Well, a pretty normal tree, that wasn't standing randomly on top of some hill," Pacha replied as calmly as he could to that outburst. The urge to rub the impending headache out of his temples rose steadily. "Like, it would be where it belonged, in the forest."

"Pah, there are innumerable trees in the forest and this isn't just _some_ tree. It's a Kuzcomas Tree!" Kuzco explained, swollen with pride.

Pacha sighed and finally gave in to rubbing his temples. Even if he finally got the answer that he had been looking for, although it still didn't explain anything he wanted to know.

"... _Kuzco-mas_?" he echoed, watching his young friend closely, since he had know idea - once again - what was going on in the royal's head.

"Yes, Kuzcomas! It's the holiday to celebrate my divine birthday!" the king said full of pride, even if the other just wanted to sigh.

"Divine... I thought you built Kuzcotopia for your birthday last year?" he asked, although he did wonder why he bothered.

"Yes, but that was last year and you know, since my birthday is every year and I want the people to celebrate with me every year, I am going to install Kuzcomas, the holiday where we're gonna celebrate my birthday for three days! Isn't it amazing? Oh, and nobody's allowed to work, because it's a sacred holiday, you hear me? You and your family will come over to the palace, I will show Chaca, Tipo and Yupi around and we will have LOTS of fun! And we will stuff our faces with the best food you've ever see! The sole purpose of Kuzcomas! Hah! Sounds awesome, alright?" Kuzco explained with his usually large gesticulations, looking absolutely thrilled about this new holiday that he had thought up.

One thing caught Pachas interest though. It wasn't so much the celebrations and party or other pompous things, that Kuzco had emphasized like he would usually do, but the fact that he wanted Pacha and his family to come over, to spend time with his kids - even if Yupi was still too young to be shown around a palace - and that he wanted to share his food with them.

All of this made Pacha's headache subside and the frown on his face was replaced by a soft smile, almost fatherly. It was so easy to forget that Kuzco was only king at this young age because his parents had died so early in his life and he had never had a proper family, just Yzma to take care him. If he would think about it any further, he supposed that he would come to the end where Yzma ended up being the one responsible for the absence of Kuzco's parents and he really didn't want to think this thought out until the end. Either way, under these circumstances it was absolutely no surprise that Kuzco turned out the way he was.

When Pacha remained silent all throughout Kuzco's declarations of what he wanted to do with them on Kuzcomas, he stopped talking himself, just to turn around and look at the older man, seeing an odd, yet familiar look on his face.

"What," he demanded, and repeated himself once more when Pacha didn't react at first. "You zoned out! That's not cool! So not cool! And you were looking at me with that weird, _really_ weird look on your face. Ew! Don't do that again, okay? Or I might consider not inviting you over to Kuzcomas after all! I've got more friends than you who would _love_ to come here on this holy day, okay?"

Pacha started laughing, mostly in good nature so he wouldn't scare Kuzco. He knew that Kuzco could count his other friends with likely just one hand and he still had no family that he knew off, so he knew what the king was trying to hide with his behavior.

"You know, if you wanted me to come over with my family, you could have just asked and didn't have to invent a whole new holiday just for that purpose," he said softly and patted the smaller man on the back. "Tell me more what to do for Kuzcomas, so we can start putting up decorations at our village, okay?"

As he turned around, he was surprised to find that Kuzco had been rendered speechless, at least for a short while. He didn't need to turn back to the king though to know that he was probably seething with embarrassment.

"I didn't invent a holiday just to have you and your family here, okay?!"

Still, when the day came, Pacha could see in his eyes that Kuzco was beyond happy.


End file.
